Automatic transmissions generally include at least one planetary gear set and a plurality of shift elements. The shift elements selectively engage components of the planetary gear sets in order to hinder or prevent rotation of the components. Selective actuation of the shift elements adjusts the gear ratio of the automatic transmission and shifts the automatic transmission between its various gears.
Parking locks in automatic transmission are used to block rotation of an associated output shaft when the automatic transmission is in a parked shift position. Certain transmission parking locks include a hydraulic actuator, a rotatable disk, an actuating rod and a locking lever that are coupled together to provide a shiftable parking lock. Such parking locks can have drawbacks. For example, the hydraulic actuator, rotatable disk, actuating rod and locking lever can occupy a large volume of space within an associated transmission housing. As another example, the hydraulic actuator requires a complex series of switches, controls, etc. that frequently require direct physical connection to a remote interface.
Accordingly, a compact parking lock for an automatic transmission would be useful. A simple parking lock for an automatic transmission having robust performance would also be useful.